Combination weighing devices that use a dispersion section to disperse and supply objects around the dispersion section, use plural weighing hoppers to weigh the objects dispersed and supplied, and perform combination weighing based on the weighing results are known. In such combination weighing devices, there are cases where an object supply chute is disposed above the dispersion section in order to supply the objects to an appropriate position in the dispersion section. The object supply chute is supported by a support frame that extends from a main body having the dispersion section. In the support frame, as described in patent document 1 (JP-U No. H5-14019) for example, screw members are used in order to make the attachment position of the object supply chute adjustable and/or the object supply chute detachable for cleaning and the like.